Have you ever kissed someone before?
by KILLROZE
Summary: A deep new edition of my other story of the same name. I heavily edited how the story felt and will feel so I'm uploading a second version, old version will be deleted. Sonic and Blaze have a bit of a heart to heart with their awkward moments in full display. Cutesy and cheesy, but a good read. Sonaze. I wrote this new version smoking gelato ayy.


**Confessions and Kisses**

 **Picture credit: mamarocket (deviantArt)**

 **Please enjoy, I really take my time getting to the point in this, so please enjoy our awkward couple be awkward. Please leave reviews to help me become better and deliver better stories to you guys aboard the SS Killroze.**

 **/-/-/-/**

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

Blaze's mind was an empty meadow that sat in between two towering, frosted peaks at Sonic's question, and for a few moments she couldn't find the appropriate words to answer him; her mind was a meadow full of butterflies and sunlight, but not a sound. Blaze let her feet dangle off the side of the burnt orange tiled roof and she cast her star-washed eyes to the grassy ground below. "I have not. You should know more than anyone that I wasn't exactly the "social type" until I met you…" Blaze admitted with an unctuous glance at her friend beside her.

She gently bit her bottom lip as her heartbeat grew to a crescendo as Sonic's equally timid gaze was sprung on her. The two held their dalliance of a stare like an outstretched rubberband. Beside her Sonic let out a soft chuckle, his eyes dancing amongst the orange, bucolic horizon beyond the matching garden wall. "Oh right… I knew that..."

Terrible yearbook photos and unfunny wedding toasts wished that they boasted such face-twisting chagrin that was present in the near tangible air between the two blushing friends. Unbeknownst to the awkwardness below, the warm afternoon sun basked everything in a rusty burn as it made its chronic journey beneath the horizon. The quip chirps of the evening birds and the gentle buzzing of zipping dragonflies permeated the still air. The bucolic scenery of Blaze's garden was tranquil and gave much to admire.

Sonic cursed himself internally for asking such a personal, private question like that to a girl; Blaze of all people. He could be imagined banging his head into an invisible brick wall before him. He couldn't even run from the palpable silence that ensnared the two like a hungry python. He slightly tilted his head to the left and peeked at her through his sneaking brow. Blaze's insecurities gnawed at her vanilla heart as she thought of ways to revitalize the conversation; despite her lips rebelling against her. Her eyes darted to the right to put Sonic into her peripheral vision, her eyes curious fireflies. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation as though she was attempting to nip through the silence. The air was as if the garden was holding its breath, patiently awaiting a move to be played in this anxious game of chess.

"Ha-Have you ever kissed someone before?" Blaze felt like the words fell out of her mouth with no cohesion. She gaped at herself and masochistically, slightly turned towards him to discern what catastrophe she slammed her best friend with. With a look at him from the side, her mouth feeling a little dry, she readied an equally thoughtless apology to be coughed into existence. She noticed as he seemed to mull over the question and instantly her interest lied in his answer. She had always figured that since he was so cool that he would be the _Casanova_ type anyways.

Sonic could have let out a huge, exasperated sigh with the power to punch through the clouds above, but he chuckled instead and smirked at her. "Nah, not at all." He said with a smile.

Blaze looked at him, an eyebrow raising. _He must be lying, there's not a world where Sonic T. Hedgehog would had not kissed a girl before. Not with as much popularity with the women that he has or as much tantalizing charm that he possess like it was a body part_. "None, are you telling the truth?" She asked looking for any telltale signs of deceit.

"I wouldn't lie to you Blaze; couldn't." She continued to look at him with spotlight-like eyes. "What? Don't you trust me Blaze?" Sonic then asked challenging her with a playful tone of hurt in his voice. He then kicked his feet as they hung from the roof as he caught Blaze peering at him secretly from the side, roses planted on her cheeks, and a sprinkle of endearment residing in her eyes.

"It's not that Sonic, I just…" She knew that she was making excuses, but she had to know, "N-Not even that Amy Rose girl that proclaims that she is your girlfriend?" Blaze inquired further, taking her microscope to his answers. She was transfixed, ears up like Doppler dishes.

"No! Definitely **NOT** her!" Sonic denied instantly, striking the question down with the quickness of a lightning strike. Chuckling lightly and then shaking his head as he deliberately extrapolated, "No. Never. Never. Never. Never. Ever." Sonic chuckled again while he motioned an 'x' with his arms.

Upon hearing that revelation, Sonic suddenly became a pristine treasure that has not been soiled by the likes of a anyone, _fangirls included_. She felt as if… _perhaps_ … she had a fleeting chance. Her heart became effervescent like a bathtub full of a party of bubbles and subsequently she felt a kaleidoscope of butterflies bloom in her gut. All of these tantalizing feelings tickled a smile on her face.

The two laughed for a moment and as they settled down Sonic smirked and looked at her with a big grin barely hid behind his classic smirk. "Why?"

Blaze turned her head and stared at the shallow pond that shimmered off center on the left of the garden, itself surrounded by cattails and tall green growing things and pebble walkway. "I was merely curious, Sonic…" She let out a barely audible sigh and slowly-soon the air fell still again.

Finally after a couple of seconds of silence and internal tacit conflict, Sonic peeked at her as though he was trying to read her. Questions of every degree poked and prodded him. He wanted to asked these questions, but that blank look that Blaze wore, what does it mean? Despite him cursing himself for asking such an audacious question just minutes before, he decided to ask another one. _Will I ever learn?_ Sonic shook his head as though to answer his own question.

"Would you kiss me?" Sonic asked softly, his words pushing through Blaze's emotional barricade of acumen, melting through the toughened steel bars of insecurities that she had been putting up since she was a child, as though it was butter onto a frying pan.

Blaze's eyes widened and she froze, petrified by his question. _Would you kiss me?_ That question echoed in her head so much that she thought her brain must've stopped working and was thrown for a feedback loop. She didn't say a word for at least thirty seconds until Sonic noticed her discomfort and scratched behind his head.

"I- I'm sorry, that just came out of nowhere. I'm sorry, feel free to ignore that one." His eyes graced her for a second before he turned his shamed frown towards the garden wall, busying himself eyeing the dark, snaking brambles.

Blaze flashed a look at him accompanied by a shy smile before returning a lighter gaze on her feet. "No it's alright Sonic. It's not a _bad_ question…" She laughed nervously, "It's definitely not an unpleasant thought either..." She finished, her words trailing off.

She moved her toes in whatever which way and saw Sonic doing the same, mimicking her. She looked at him and giggled and he giggled back. Blaze and Sonic shared a smile, thankful for the wall of embarrassment dissolving.

They looked into each other's eyes for a long second, a link between them strengthening. Blaze smiled as she swam in the green depths of Sonic's tinsel, green eyes. And he smiled in bliss as he gazed up on Blaze's piercing gold pools… a twinkle of happiness blinking in both of their eyes. Suddenly, they both broke their tethered gaze and looked away shyly, Blaze biting her lip and Sonic rubbing his nose idly. Silently, a question of mutual love was being asked.

Sonic leaned back on his arms and looked back at his feet as he held them up for him to see. He wiggled his toes momentarily again before talking again. For some reason he felt even braver now, he felt as though he was lighter, proverbial weight lifted from his mind and those questions that ballooned into his chest rose into his throat. "I would kiss you, I mean… if you wanted me to…er… " Sonic's cheeks were glowing fever red, and it wasn't from the lovely sunset either.

Blaze blushed with a hue that'll make candy apples jealous as she watched Sonic with eyes as if she daring to burn a hole through him. _He would kiss me? Me, out of all people?_ It seemed absurd."Why would you kiss me?" Blaze finally let out slowly, the more she thought about it the deeper her thoughts fell into the crevasse of absurdity.

She found herself in a claustrophobic den full of foxes bearing questions of randomness like: _do people kiss for reasons? Is there some ulterior motive for kissing besides simply affection? Do people kiss to show emotion? To… To_ _ **share**_ _emotion?_ She blinked deliberately.As if how they felt were a message and to exchange that affectionate message of love, you must kiss?She blinked slowly once more, this time leaving her ponderous gaze on Sonic, eyeing him as though she was hunting.

 _What will our first kiss feel like? What will I do once we do?_ She gained another ounce of anxiety as she mulled over more thoughts. _What will I do if I want nothing but_ _ **more**_ _?"_

Sonic rubbed his nose idly and groaned, unaware of the mental traffic that tempestuously honked and beeped at her emotional barriers. Sonic's own gaze slowly scrolling towards Blaze before resting on her leg. "Oh wow, you really got me there Blaze." He noticed the way that she tensed up and he felt sympathetic.

Blaze frantically shook her head and hands, "No, no, no, you don't have to answer it I- I was just thinking aloud-" Sonic turned to her and gave her a quite peculiar smile that seemed to vibrate with her differently than what she was used to.

She peered into his eyes, his smile was sure, but it also held a scent of shyness and a taste of ambiguity. Bubbling infatuation straddled a fine line of their usual mental acumen which was a catalyst for spilt giddy smiles and an inundation of cheesy questions that filled their thoughts with emotional endeavors. She stopped talking, her voice stolen by what she deciphered within his mystical smile. He can keep it, her voice, her gaze, and her heart. She felt as thought he would keep it safe.

"No, no it's okay, that was a good question." His words snapping him out of his trance, he then returned his enthusiastic gaze to his feet and wiggled his toes some more as he thought of her.

 _Here goes_ _ **everything**_ _, Hedgehog, make it count._ "Well… I guess I would kiss you because, well… I think you're pretty…uh, _pretty cool_!" _That's the stuff. Perfect. That's how you tell a woman how you feel. I'm a grade A hunk._

As Sonic started to trail off, he stole a glance at her and found that she was looking at him more intently than ever, her mouth slightly agape, her whiskers poised like open hands, and her radar like ears aimed directly at him.

Her beautiful, chatoyant eyes with phantasm tendrils, reached from her heart and persuaded her bombing friend to continue. Her ears was poised to catch the tiniest vibration in his voice box. Her heart raced as he began to confess his feelings. Any breaths deeper than a gasp hitched in her throat. Her heart felt as though it was trying to fly, the butterflies within her gut transforming into whole young hummingbirds, its wings needing only Sonic's lackluster, confessionary words to encourage its flight.

She leaned in slightly.

She leaned in slightly more.

 _He hasn't said_ _ **squat**_ _and yet he holds my tongue! What is this_ _ **fever**_ _!_ She wiped a brow on her right side clandestinely with a thumb as she swept a few stray, curly strands from tickling her forehead. _What, all of this because of that dashing mug of his?_ His blooming face and slightly quivering smile was noted as was his torpid reigning in of his excitement made her smile visible. The authenticity in his voice on top of which his confession rode made her feel high with an emotion she was alien to. She kept her intense gaze on him as he continued.

 _I got this, Sonic, you got this._ "I would kiss you because well, you **are** pretty cool. You make me comfortable and I think spending time with you is always…" His ball stopped rolling and he held onto a quill gently to gather his thoughts in a way that wasn't overly revealing. " Spending time with you makes me happy." He peeked at her briefly before her gleeful gaze slightly intimidated him, but he wasn't backing down now, no matter how much embarrassment nibbled at his face and turned him beet-red.

He gathered the courage to finish. "I think you're a wonderful friend, an awesome teammate that I can always count on no matter the danger, and I, uh, well you can say… that I like you… a lot!"

"A lot?" Blaze parroted, blinking rapidly.

"I- I- I mean-" Sonic rubbed his nose _,_ backpedaling furiously. _Oh that was real smooth, hedgehog. Real smooth…_ His fear was almost palpable and he tried to fix his obvious mistake, but… **words just started coming out.** "Y-You're just the most amazing girl I ever had the chance to meet… there's nobody out there in the universe that's like you. You're the most unique person I've ever met, and I appreciate that so much especially when we're talking about our skills in combat together. I just feel like we've been through a lot of trials and _tribblations_ and that we bested even the worst baddies together which can only mean that we work awesomely together. I mean, I like when you're by my side, fighting bad guys, sipping sodas, and… _"_ Sonic's voice subdued as he scrolled his eyes back on her. He looked at her and noticed just how invested she was in what he bunglingly just said, but for moments she didn't speak. A bundle of snakes fought in his lower abdomen and he felt the urge to hurl onto the garden below and roll off the roof. Instead, he held his gaze back to the collection of brambles antagonizing the garden wall away from Blaze's view.

Blaze subconsciously scooted _even closer_ to him. Her ears ate up every word that left his lips like they were chips, and her mind greedily absorbed the meanings and emotions behind his words as though she inhaled the literal onamonapia. She knew that he wasn't inherently _prolific_ with his vocabulary, especially the way he butchered the word _tribulations_ , but the heart-tendering feeling was still there regardless of what elementary word he used. This genuine affection towards her lit a bonfire within her soul and she savored the glorious feeling of its warmth and ferocity. Never before had she listened or had someone regard her so highly and so lovingly. So she kept closing the gap between them. And she kept closing the gap…

Silence followed behind his words like a dog, but it was different than before. She couldn't help but gander at him with a new perspective that shone with vitality. Sonic turned his head back to the front so she desisted her scooting and then tore her gaze of admiration away. She looked around looking for nothing before resting her eyes back to her feet. Albeit, no matter what, she couldn't control the blissful smile and blooming blush that was now present on her face.

"Do you really mean all that you say, Sonic?" Her words came out merely a whisper. She opened her mouth, but she closed it again and bit her bottom lip softly. Whatever she wanted to say dissolved into the universe.

Sonic looked to her and felt his heart sprout wings at her earnest tone, but smirked while he pulled one leg up to fold underneath him. He pivoted slightly to her. "I told ya that I wouldn't lie to you Blaze. I couldn't. I am Sonic the Hedgehog, I mean what I say." Blaze's smile only grew bigger as she recalled back when he first said that.

There was a long moment of pause in the air. Wind woke up first, whisking through the summer lands lifting pollen and the scents wildflowers past Blaze father's family home to the valley in the distance. On it's way, the wind lifted the ruby red hair-band from the thick, brushed hair that now pooled around Blaze's head, making her sputter surprisedly.

She groaned at herself and began to peek out from the violet veil that masked her face. From a parted section of hair, Sonic's purring mug could be seen, his eyes saving the image deep in his memory banks. His eyes sparkled and his demeanor was oddly affectionate and sly. Blaze felt heat melt from her scalp to the top of her chest with tiny prickly legs.

Sonic chuckled to himself at the _act of Gaia_ that sent Blaze into a blushing tizzy. He watched her try and pull it back, but the weight of a few sections pulled them across the side of her face once more. He coughed into his fist briefly to try and stop the deep purring that rolled in his chest. A hush was soon tucked in over the countryside again as Blaze pulled one leg up and leaned on it for support. She slightly leaned in Sonic's directly, but her partly covered face stared stoically at the hand sitting in the middle of her lap.

Minutes passed as they held the peaceful calm between them. They moved little, but they ignored each other's gaze with every might in them.

The sounds of the birds permeated the silence between them as Blaze waded out of the memories of Sonic's confession. Her eyes, now filled with that same delicate flame that lit her soul, slowly found its way back on Sonic's body. Her eyes preyed on him while he watched the koi fish below that mulled about in a shimmering pond. Her eyes studied him: his face, his quills… she stared at him as though she was trying to read his mind, or as though she was admiring an artful masterpiece. A bold grin piqued at the the corners of her mouth and a shot of adrenaline lurched her heart into third gear.

The birds, the buzzing of dragonfly wings, and the crisp, bubbly music of the pond gave Blaze a tickle of euphoria. Combined with the fizzing euphoria, Sonic's beautiful, awkward words gave Blaze the greatest feeling she could ever hope to achieve. With the sandstone sunset setting a blaze to her fur, a couple of rays striking her exposed eye, she then demurely asked, "W-What if I told you that I really liked you- too…?" Her breath halted as if a balloon filled her chest cavity.

Sonic's world fell away from him and eons of light-years passed him by in instances. Whole universes and cosmos was birthed and dying in explosions that filled his eardrums. An earth shattering revelation befuddled him and years worth of conclusions was felt, the old knowledge read: **SHE LIKES YOU TOO, DUDE!** Echoing, repeating for millions of seconds on top of billions of reiterations. Sonic rewritten his existence as he split into trillions of parallel entities of which each are Gods of their own respective dimensions. Galaxies in the shapes of perfect multi colored photons soared past his essence like lasers as gravity slowly began tugging back to him, pulling him back into his own reality with a gasp, all within a blink.

He spoke, Blaze looking as if she hadn't blinked since proclaiming her affection to him, totally missing the most cosmic watershed moment of all time. "You're just saying that because I said it, and you don't wanna come off as rude…" Sonic assumed, insecurities blowing up like bombs all over his sense of mind. His heart, like a million trapped butterflies, yearned for the heavens. He wanted what she said to be truth, he had no reason to distrust her, but this seemed too good to be true.

"No Sonic, I will never deceive you like that… I am opening up to you with honesty." Her words stumbled out her mouth, "Um, Sonic, may I confess myself to you?" She started, her tail twitched and her ears was so hot that it could smolder her thoughts. Whole body was in disarray; _calm down down there!'_ Blaze's heart would've said to its body-mates below. The fluttering butterflies that took refuge in her gut took no heed and shouted back ' _No way!_ ' And kept their flight paths. The stomach, not wanting a confrontation, kept quiet throughout the whole ordeal in isolated passiveness.

"I'm sorry, please continue. Go right ahead." Sonic said back, his gaze breaking from hers before shyly creeping back.

Blaze gathered the words that flowed like tangled knots in fur in her head and she tried to make sense of it. Hopefully he will then, too, understand how she feels. "You fixed me Sonic…" She started softly. He looked at her with his brows to the sky, but nothing came from his clamped jaws, so she continued. "You fixed me when I didn't believe in myself. You helped me recognize my true self, in a way- I mean…" Blaze shook her head in frustration as she tried her best to make sense of the thoughts that jumped on her tongue, begging to bungee right into the tangible world.

"I mean… When we first met I was _infuriated_ by your interruption regarding me retrieving my emeralds from the wrong hands. Of course now I know that you only wished to aid me in my mission, but I fought you despite your intentions." She referred back to the events that happened of Operation Rush, and Sonic chuckled as he too remembered.

"Yeah, you put up a nasty fight too." He mused mostly to himself.

" _Yet_ , you still only wanted to help me… I was anti-social, I still am in some regard, you know this better than anyone." She chuckled nervously and looked down into her lap at her hands as she started to think back to all the times she lost opportunities to make new friends or improve situations, but her contempt for others kept her from interacting chummily with anyone. "You taught me how to put trust in friends and to rely on others if needed." Blaze held out her hands and looked upon them. "You taught me how my flames are indeed gifts- tools to help people with, not a weapon for destruction and not a curse for bringing about pain." _Even though they can be those things._ She blinked hard and returned her gossamer eyes back to Sonic, scooting towards him a hair.

Blaze opened up her left hand and held it up higher than her right. She then ushered a soft, small flame, in her palm it pulsed like a heart would; full of energy and life. "You helped me to help myself… to become the strong, young woman I am today." She looked to him, her flame lighting her face, its tongues licking the air before her. "And I thank you. I _appreciate_ you so much. You probably do not realize just how important you are to me, Sonic…" She retracted her hand and in turn snuffed the vibrating ball of fire out. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were searchlights, beaming into his own. "But I think you're the most important person in my life, and I never want to lose you." There was a palpable pause. "Sonic… please excuse my lack of confidence, but I want to confess, I think- I think I'm falling for you."

Sonic stared at her with his eyes inundated with crystal. His mouth hung open slightly as he tried to inhale more air into his lungs. "I-I never knew, I-" _I thought it was just me…_

"Well now you know." Blaze giggled lightheartedly, the nervousness seemingly bursting from her and flying away, leaving Blaze the ability to finally breath for once since the conversation started. The blue hero stared at her for moments longer yearnings dropped like light rain in his chest and he visibly took several deep breaths. He then looked away from her and scratched lightly behind his head. Within he felt all types of feelings, but his resolve wasn't strong enough to spur him to do what he truly desired.

"Heh, made my confession sound like crap compared to yours." Sonic let out behind a long, stress relieving sigh.

"Perhaps…" she looked at him with laughing eyes. "But I knew what you meant to say- what your heart meant to convey, and that's all that matters to me..." Blaze murmured out. The sunlight behind them has slowly faded away into violets and indigos, dissolving streaks of orange escaped with the sun from the calvary of indigo. The stars readied their dance in the sky.

"I'm glad you feel that way about me Blaze, I am honored." Sonic said smiling to her.

"As am I Sonic..." Blaze looked at him with an amorous smile on her face.

All grew quiet once more, but was soon broken by a slashing of wind, briefly, spurring the chipper songs of the crickets singing to each other and the occasional burping croak of a frog. The buzzing of insects in the trees softly sang out in chorus, last hymn of the day before it becomes too cool, and the wind dj-ed its tune with by shaking tree branches and playing with the garden's various bamboo chimes like a kit in a pen underneath a carousel. The grand finale came like a dimming of a theater before the movie started, the sun drowned beneath the Earth's belly, pulling the oranges and pinks of dusk with it. It has been won, the calvary of indigo swept across the sky leaving the bedazzled cape of stars for the creatures below to enjoy.

The garden's lanterns lit themselves with tiny ticks of natural gas, then once burning, the garden was then again flushed in oranges by the light. It was romantic, sensual, and hushed to allow Sonic and Blaze their own world to experience.

Sighs of bliss escaped their lips. Their minds hummed with unrest, but it wasn't in stress; no, visualize an emotion that coursed through their veins like rapids. Kissing the skin, roses blooming in their cheeks. Raising their fur with heat. Flushing of vitality that drained into their groins. A back arching tickling that raced down their spines and dunked into their toes, evident as they started to curl their toes. Blaze let out a shuddering gasp. Sonic heaved a sigh, expunging any tantalizing thoughts from his head space. This feeling don't have to be called love, but what they was feeling was lovely.

After peering at Blaze for a hot second, he then figured something else. A smirk pulled on the sides of his mouth and he bumped her lightly with his arm.

"So, is that a yes that you will kiss me?" Sonic asked, his charm raising like their temperature.

"Are you asking?" Blaze asked back, her eyes darted to Sonic, her heartbeat quickening, and a blush deeper than any hue of rose gathered warmly on her face. "Or are you joking with me…" Her eyebrows fell as she studied his sly composure further.

"I've never kissed anyone before…" Sonic responded not missing a beat.

"Didn't ask you that." Blaze teased back.

Sonic looked to her, chuckled, and scooted closer to her, and she scooted closer to him, if they're both being honest, they were basically sitting in each other's lap. Their heartbeats quickening with each inch closer they become; their minds igniting with anticipation.

"Will you kiss me now, then?" Sonic let out in a short breath.

"Do you want me to?" She asked back, her voice merely a whisper.

With their gazes fixed like a chain tethered, they slowly gave in and yearned contact. They moved as though hesitation chained their wrists, but the warmth of affection slowly melted their insecurities like butter. Blaze began to blink rapidly as she absorbed just how handsome Sonic is from just inches away, his scent filling her nostrils as she pulled him closer. Sonic slowly moved his hands from her shoulders down to her hand. She responded by slowly intertwining her fingers with his and her other hand tip-toed up his leg to his waist, simultaneously he pulled her closer by her lower back, a grip urging a purr from Blaze. The two gasped by the electric sensation that pierced where the other was holding as though a live wire was dumping voltage in their bodies. Sonic shivered a short shiver of excitement which was felt by Blaze and she bit her lip in anticipation by leaning inwards a breath.

"Kiss me, Sonic." Blaze willed.

With her free hand she gently touched Sonic's face as she looked into his eyes. She then lightly stroked Sonic's cheek by the thumb and as did Sonic to her face. Blush was heavy on their faces as they inched closer to each other, their lips centimeters apart. Their eyes slowly closed… Their heads slightly tilt…

 _ **There was a plush explosion as their lips came in contact. Then, thusly, the universe unanimously judged that the word ethereal needs a new definition for the feeling they felt.**_

The world melted beneath their bodies. Their brains felt as though firecrackers went off in the middle of a circus tent. Bliss would be one way to explain how they were feeling, euphoria would be another, even heavenly as their hearts soared like fighter jets and minds transcended the available time and space that became their new backdrop. Sonic felt a fire in his gut that consumed any trace of nervousness or hesitation from his bowels, he felt freed and lithe like a cat; oh the innuendo of lust became a tad bit more tangible. Blaze felt split down the middle from her between her legs up to her head with a spear heated blue-hot; her tail went ramrod stiff and a purr grew loud begat within her bosom.

Oh, how if reality were to stand still right now they both would agree that now would be the most opportune time. As their kiss progressed, kissing over and over again, their craft bettering with each position and each moan that leaked between the two. Sonic and Blaze's hearts fluttered like a million butterflies, and they began to smile gingerly through the kiss. The kiss slowly ended by the two subsequently and once their lips parted and their eyes locked on each other, and reality weighing back in on them, their grips on each other became a tid bit firmer. The two breathed deeply as they thought about what they have just started and how their relationship will blossom into something so great.

They looked into each other's eyes once more with a new light blazing in both pools of gold and green. And in unison they breathed out, barely a whisper.

 _"So that's how a kiss feels like…"_


End file.
